Strangers in the Night
by Axelkin
Summary: The school throws a Masquerade before graduation where Uryu Ishida finds out that he isn't the only one who has been exchanging glances over his mask. He is surprised to find out who has been watching him in the night. Yaio: IshidaXIchigo. One shot.


A/N: Something I wrote up quite quickly for a break from my actual work. While I am just taking a small break from it, I won't be working on any of the other things I need to finish on FF. Sorry, anyways. Not a huge fan of this paring but as for as cannon goes, unless Kobi Tite does something I don't see Uryu Ishida ending up with anyone. Which is slightly sad because I am completely in love with his character. *Mah... my Uryu. :P* However, since Orihime is absolutely in love with Ichigo, I don't see Uryu going for her, so yay... yaoi was born! Ok, so I don't normaly write yaoi either... And since I don't like distasteful sex I won't write about it. However, I believe it is suppose to make you feel a bit dirty so here it goes... feel dirty...

Oh, and yes, I do have a small thing for Frank Sinatra songs. What can I say, I played in jazz band for three years and never got to play one of his songs once... sad day... The lyrics were so fitting for this though. Enjoy!

* * *

Another thing. I tend to be a stickler about some things. I no longer accept guest reviews for any of my fics. I like sending messages to those who review to thank them for their time in reading and reviewing my work as it has taken me time to write and post it. As such those who don't log in to leave an actual review will be humiliated as I see fit. I'm sorry but it's the only way to reach some people. For this fic I received two that I thought were appropriate to share.

To to Yaoi, Your review: You spelled yaoi wrong and Ishida is too much of a Hufflepuff to be on top.

My response: Yes I realized I spelled it wrong after I had posted the fic. Not only am I very busy and didn't take the time to fix it, I also have dyslexia. I tend to think the correct spelling and it comes out wrong or sometimes I can't figure out a spelling and spend 15 mins trying to get it right. And I have finally gotten some extra time to correct that mistake. As far as the hufflepuff comment. It's call fan fiction for a reason. Anything can happen that you want. Read some of the other fics. There are plenty where Ishida is on top.

To A Concerned Nerd, Your review: If you don't like yaoi then you shouldn't be writing about it. Please stick to what you know.

My response: I didn't say I don't like yaoi. I just said I don't prefer this specific couple as I am huge on cannon things. However, if done correctly BL and Ishichi specificly is very cute and daring. Also, I am a professional writer... And here is some words for the wise: "Amateur writers only write what they want. Good writers never get to write what they want. And GREAT writers choose to write what they don't want to." Pushing your limit and working outside your comfort zone makes you grow and learn. I choose to be a great writer and do things I've never done before so I can be just that much better. I am working on my first real novel to be published and I am a producer/script writer. It helps to broaden your horizon so you can get better at the things you are good at. If you only stick with what you know, you will never get anywhere. Learning different mediums in the same genre gives you a large perspective into the field you enjoy or work in. Without that, you will always be an amateur. I am not an amateur. I may write certain things and types of writing for fun but I am still professional about my process. I may make mistakes in spelling and grammar but I am only human. And I am way to busy to get things beta'd. So I go over all my work 4+ times to see if I can catch things before I do anything important with them. So from one Nerd to another, if you can't stand people who want to expand their knowledge, then you are in the wrong place. As a great bunny once said: "If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all." Learn to give constructive criticism so that those who don't know how to do certain things can learn from their experience.

* * *

And now that I have finished with responding to a few reviews that have bothered me, let's get on with this fic. I do hope you enjoy it as it is the first boy-on-boy thing I have written. Here is to expanding my experience.

* * *

**Strangers in the Night**

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances_

_Wond'ring in the night what were the chances_

_We'd be sharing love before the night was through_

Uryu Ishida adjusted his mask and tried to not look awkward as another group of people came through the door chatting away. It was the last big get together the school had put together for the students as graduation neared for certain people. They had all voted and the theme of a Masquerade had won hands down. The only catch was everyone had to wear masks and no one came with dates. They had to find one once they arrived. This had given Ishida multiple opportunities. First, he got to work on a wonderful Victorian suit to wear to the party. And second, he had finally gotten a pair of contacts and he thought it would be perfect to complete his look. No one would be able to tell that he was behind the beautifully tailored mask.

Another few people entered the gym and Ishida forced himself to move to not look suspicious. Sadly though, he had to stay away from his normal white and blue colors so as not to give himself away. He had even purchased a top hat to tuck his bangs up in so that his trademark raven hair would be missed. He blinked as his mask provided little comfort and cut off some of his vision. _Not that I saw too much out of sides of my glasses to begin with. _Hopefully the night would go well.

Even though most of the students were spiritually aware by now, he was quite good at masking his reitsu; as was everyone but one person in his friend group. From across the room he could see Ichigo Kurosaki's energy flaring up even though it was apparent he was trying to keep it to a minimum. The substitute shinigami's suit looked pressed and he looked very clean cut. He too had attempted to hide is hair with a hat and what looked like temporary hair dye. After spending a few moments watching everyone in their extravagant outfits Ishida watched Kurosaki from a distance. Finally someone started the music and people started to dance.

Ishida was happy to take hands and dance a few rounds with the smiling girls that seemed to line up for him. It was only for show, for his eyes were watching someone in particular. This someone would quite possible never know. But this did not detour him from glancing over every so often. As such the night drew on.

_Something in your eyes was so inviting_

_Something in you smile was so exciting_

_Something in my heart told me I must have you_

Ishda thought he had possible danced with Orihime Inoue and a few others of his classmates. He did not find it odd at all that some of his male friends even took a turn with him. His thin, lanky form was appealing and he was quite obviously a good dancer. They were looking for a quick dance lesson to impress a lady or two they had eyes on. Ishida did not mind, he thought it was nice to actually be talked to and saw as someone who was not just the why, dorky class president that he was. This was his night to not have to worry about what people thought. Someone tapped his shoulder.

"Y-yes?" Ishida tried not to show that he knew this person.

"May I have a lesson?" Word must have gotten around that he was letting people dance with him and give them a few pointers on the more unique dances they were preforming.

"Sure." Ishida smiled warmly under his mask and could barely see the pink tint under the other boy's mask. With that the two took to the floor and started to move around. _Eh?_ The boy was treating him like the female partner and twirling him around. _He didn't want a lesson. What gives?_ He was not all that disappointed but was glad to be wearing gloves so his dance partner could not tell his palms were sweating.

The song changed but he did not let go of Ishida. A group of girls frowned at not getting a turn and found other partners. "I've been watching you." The voice sounded sweat and smelled like strawberries. Ishida shivered.

"Oh have you?" He tried to keep his eyes casted slightly down so that his dance partner would not be able to see them, least he notice who he was. Again his partner swung him around and pulled him into almost an embrace. Ishida's back hit the muscled chest and felt the lines of the suit through his back.

"Yes, I've been watching you watch me all night."

"I think you have been mistaken." Ishida pulled himself out of the position in accordance to the dance. The other boy kept a firm grip on him so that he could not completely get away. In the distracted moments Ishida had not noticed that they were on the darker edge of the floor and everyone seemed quite content with their partners as the party seemed to be getting more active. No one was paying any attention to them now.

"I don't think so. And I think you want the same thing."

"Wha-" He did not even get to begin his sentence before strong hands were dragging him off into the dark.

_Strangers in the night_

_Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night_

_Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know_

_Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away_

_I can't believe this! It can't be real!_ Hot lips pressed against his hungrily and Ishida pushed back in kind trying to devourer the other's mouth with his. A groan escaped as a wet tongue licked him, asking to enter his mouth. Ishida went slack and opened his mouth wide with acceptance. Griping hard on the coat of the suit and tried to pull it off the other boy. It did not matter if they were still at school. Everyone was in the gym and the rest of the classrooms were empty and completely dark except the light moonlight.

The other pulled Ishida up into his body and he felt his pants get tight as he felt his excitement grow. Ishida bit at the bottom lip and felt a smile from the other. Closing his eyes he let his dance partner pull off his coat and hat too, forgetting about if he would be found out by his raven black hair. It did not matter anymore. His partner moaned and he felt something hard against his inner thigh. _Oh God yes!_ The strawberry sent flowed over him and the Quincy quivered in the arms of his potential lover.

"T-too tight…" Ishida whispered as he tried to undo the bigger boy's belt.

"Here," Soon after they were both down to just their boxers and shirts. Their masks were still firmly in place but where getting bumped around as they messed their lips together passionately. The mouth suddenly left his but found its way down his jaw line to his neck. Ishida gasped and dug his fingers into the back of his partner. The desk squeaked on the ground as he was pushed up against it with his legs spread. His body pulsed as he felt his own excitement touch the others hot, hard one. Letting out a moan Ishida closed his eyes as the kisses traveled to his collarbone and a hot hand was rubbing his chest and finding his nipples. Then as soon as it had started it stopped.

"I-Ishida?" The voice was completely caught off guard by something. What had he done wrong? He had remembered to take off his cross and it was in his pants pocket and he was not wearing any glasses. With the mask and lack of light there could not be any way he could be found out. Then it occurred to him. Squeezing his eyes shut he hoped it was just a coincidence and he tried to get his partner to continue with what he had been doing.

"Look at me," His partner tried to get him to open his eyes. "Is that you Ishida-kun?" Ishida shook his head. "Damn it! I know you know it's me. There is no way that you can't! You have always been able to tell if it was me. Look at me damn it!"

Slowly he opened his eyes to see that his partner had ripped off his mask to see him clearly. Hot hands were still pressed into his cold chest right on top of his scar. "Hello, Kurosaki-san." Kurosaki's free hand shook as he carefully removed Ishida's mask to reveal the out of breath Quincy beneath him. "Don't look too surprised."

"I could say the same to you, Ishida-kun." Kurosaki's hands where moving again; slowly this time. "Did you know it was me all along?" Ishida nodded. "You didn't try to trick me did you?"

"Now why would I do that?" Ishida looked at the orange head gone brown.

Kurosaki shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because you have always tried to tease me at something." Ishida let out a gasp as he felt Kurosaki's hot hand brush up against him inside his boxers. "Oh? Like that?"

"Nnggh…" He panted as the fingers slid inside and took a strong grip on him. The other hand pinched his nipple and waves of pleasure bolted through Ishida.

"Tell me," Kurosaki continued, "Has anyone ever touched you before?" his hand pulled up and down then yanked his boxers down to his ankles. "Do you like me touching you, Ishida?"

"Mmmm…" Fingers played with his soft skin and Ishida moaned. "Y-yes…" He said weakly.

"Do you like it when I do this?" Kurosaki pulled his shirt open and kissed all the way down to lick the inside of his thigh then up his pulsing member.

Ishida let out a loud moan and entwined his fingers in Kurosaki's hair. "Oh God yes!" He gasped suddenly as a wet tongue twirled around him and took him in. _Oi, is he good! It's like he has had practice at this._ He felt himself get harder and started to pant deeply. "K-Ku-ro-saki…" the mouth was gone and two large fingers were pressing against his trembling lips. Ishida took them in and sucked them.

"Mmm… damn it Ishida." Kurosaki's fingers were slick from saliva when he pulled them out of Ishida's mouth. Lips crushed his madly and he felt the hard erection through Kurosaki's boxers. He moaned into his partner's mouth and the two tangled their tongues together as Kurosaki played with him. Ishida let out a small cry as a hot wet finger entered him and melted into the desk as the second figure joined it. Kurosaki's mouth was back down on him for a moment and Ishida was in complete bliss. Except the fingers were deliberately avoiding the spot he knew so well for release. He tried to move to get them to hit it. A popping noise filled the room as Kurosaki lifted his head. Pulling down his boxers finally he started to play with himself so Ishida could see. _Uhg! Damn it just take me already!_ Ishida wanted to scream.

He watched as Kurosaki grew bigger in that large hand of his and a glossing drop of liquid rolled out of his tip. "Nnnhhhaaagg!" Ishida moved again trying to get Kurosaki to hit his spot. Kurosaki tsked at him.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you and I will, Ishida." Ishida whimpered as a third finger joined in stretching him like never before. "Tell me you want me."

He could not take it anymore and squirmed. "Damn it, Kurosaki! I have always wanted you!" The fingers were gone in a flash and were replaced by Kurosaki's hot, hard member. Ishida let out a sigh of relief as his normally cold body was filled with warmth. Kurosaki grunted as he moved in and out softly. The sounds of wet flesh rubbing and moans filled the room for a quite some time as the two lovers succumbed to their desires. Taking hold of his own hard self, Ishida stroked it vigorously as Kurosaki watched him.

"Jeeze, Uryu, you are so hot doing that." The substitute shinigami's eyes were wide with passion.

"Quit treating me like some soft girl and take me and you will be even more surprised." Ishida grinned at his partner mischievously.

"But…"

"Kurosaki… I've been gay my whole life… I think I know what I'm doing." Kurosaki still did not look convinced but picked up his pace.

"Nnggh, so hot… tight…" Kurosaki panted.

"Common, harder!" Ishida encouraged as he stroked himself majestically under the moonlight.

"Say my name first."

"K-Kurosaki." Kurosaki shook his head and barely tapped the spot over and over. "Nnnuu… Ich-Ichigo…" It was almost a whisper but the substitute shinigami took and pounded the Quincy into the desk. "Uuuhh… Ichigo!" Ishida went limp and let go of himself to roll back his eyes and fall into the desk. Kurosaki took his pulsing member and pulled on him.

"Mmmm… Uryu… I'm… I'm going…" Ishida cried out and shot off onto his chest and Kurosaki grunted as he let go to finish off himself. The two panted and collapsed into the desk.

"Damn it, Ichigo… now I'm all sticky."

"Hmmm…"

"What?" The Quincy gave Kurosaki an annoyed look.

"I will lick it off on one condition."

"Okay…"

"You let me have a taste of what you really know…" Ishida grinned mischievously. He knew exactly what he was going to do. His excitement returned as Kurosaki hummed while licking up his partners mess off his chest.

"You better be ready because I won't be gentle."

"I didn't expect you to be since you took me so easily." Kurosaki chuckled as he pulled out of Ishida and got slammed face first into another desk while the Quincy readied them both for another round. The substitute shinigami moaned as his newly hard member was played with as Ishida inched his way into the waiting body.

Kurosaki bucked into the thin hips and Ishida gasped. "Damn you are hot, Ichigo." Leaning over the sweaty body he licked his shoulder. "And I like that." Kurosaki let out a strangled cry of mixed pain and ecstasy as Ishida drove in and out of him forcibly. "Let me show you how it's done." The night was filled with their sexual noises until they were both utterly spent and needed to go home. One thing was for sure though; the rest of the school year was going to be interesting for both.

_Ever since that night we've been together_

_Lovers at first sight, in love forever_

_It turned out so right for strangers in the night_

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue's voice was filled with surprise.

"What is it, Inoue-san?" Ishida heard Kurosaki sigh behind him.

"Did you see that Ishida-kun isn't wearing glasses anymore?"

Ishida concentrated on his book. "So?"

"You can see his eyes. Aren't they beautiful?" Ishida tried not to blush when she said this.

"By the way, where were you two last night? Didn't you go to the Masquerade?" Rukia Kuchiki asked somewhere behind him.

Ishida huffed. "No, why would I attend a silly event like that?"

"Well you are class president are you not?" Kuchiki all but stated with her hands on her hips. "What about you Kurosaki-san?"

"I, uh, didn't feel well so I left early."

"Awe, too bad; they made us take off our masks at the end after we paired up and there were so many surprised couples! It was romantic." Inoue nearly twirled in her spot. "It would have been nice to see who Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun would have ended up with." She looked up in deep thought with a finger to her lips.

Ishida could not handle it anymore. Slamming his book shut he pushed his chair out and stood up. "Oh, we didn't upset you did we?" Kuchiki looked sad. Without another word he walked over to the group of friends and stood in front of Kurosaki's desk where they were all gathered. There was a moment of silence and Kurosaki's cheeks were slightly pink as he tried not to look at him. With one long hand he grabbed the front of the taller boy's shirt.

"Oi! Wha-" Ishida smashed his lips against Kurosaki's and after a moment, the substitute shinigami sighed and gave in. Someone gasped loudly and there was a thud as if someone else had passed out. When they finally pulled apart the entire classroom sat there in complete silence as Kurosaki's face turned red and Ishida's face flushed with excitement.

"Don't ever dye your hair again." He whispered very quietly in his lover's ears and got a light smile in return. "Answer your question?" he asked a very dazed looked Inoue. She nodded and he returned to his seat and the teacher came in to start their lessons. _It's the icing on the cake… my strawberry cake…_ Ishida's thoughts turned a bit sultry and he had to put them aside for later.


End file.
